


How Do You Know You Are Home?

by Black_Dog (Xilianr)



Series: How Do You {KNOW}? [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Porn Industry, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bittersweet, Dark, Dehumanization, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Fucked Up, Illegal Activities, Kidnapping, Levi/Reader-centric, M/M, Multi, Odaxelagnia, Porn Star Erwin Smith, Porn Star Levi, Porn Star Mike Zacharias, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Rape, Rape Fantasy, Stockholm Syndrome, Yandere Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Yaoi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2019-11-06 10:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17938295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xilianr/pseuds/Black_Dog
Summary: The end was on the horizon. After the previous film, you thought there were no surprises left for you. You were so very wrong.~This is the finale of a trilogy that I strongly recommend starting at the beginning of (for the best experience). Spoilers to the series are present in even the first chapter, so start here at your own risk.~





	1. Not The Same NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are new, PLEASE mind the tags as warnings. If you've been here, please note that there will be graphic yaoi, yuri, and multi in this installment. I have tried to tag all relevant pairings, but I haven't finished writing this, so additions and subtractions may happen.
> 
> Jumping in with some filming and some smut. Please remember this is a dark rape fantasy story. The consent is yours, not necessarily Reader's, that is being acted on. If that freaks you, please do not read this series!
> 
> This is a romanticization.
> 
> This is only a dream that we can wake up from, safe and sound.

“I don’t want to.” Levi was sulking into your shoulder blade.

“Lee, the other movie is finalized. We need to tie them together. That means this needs to match up.” Mike had his ‘infinite zen’ fraying.

It should have been more irritating for you but it was too cute to be upsetting. Mike was drumming his fingers on the camera, but you were swallowing back your giggles. It was just the three of you so Levi was being far more casual about voicing his disapproval of the setup. He did have a point.

The previous film’s ending was really uncomfortable and did not sit well, but Reiss had put his foot down. It was staying. Levi did not want the new film starting off with such a gross feeling. It could leave a bad taste, possibly ruin the whole film if it was jarring enough. Mike’s point of the films needing to line up held validity, too, though.

You placed your hand on the buckle of your mask. It was a new gesture, one you had only just started but your men seemed to like it. The mask was removed by Mike in seconds, even with one of his hands holding a camera. The appearance was one of permission to speak being granted when you all knew it was more they were overjoyed to have you saying something.

“Why not try for something in the middle? Simple, hasty even, but less cold?” You were looking at Mike since Levi was burrowing his face into your spine.

“Could we work it so that you are struggling with the guilt, Lee?” Mike was trying to set a mood to the opening shot. “Trying to love her when you know you might have royally fucked everything up?”

“Not supposed to be my motivation. Won’t gel with the follow ups.” Levi sounded a bit defeated. Maybe he had already argued this out with Kenny.

“I think it’s stupid to try and make you sell not loving our little fawn, even at a temporary.” Mike fell backwards onto the bed, camera work abandoned to stroke Levi’s thigh. “Whole point is how ‘yours’ she looks.”

“Yeah, well, script wants us to hide it.” Levi was hugging you a bit tighter.

“I want to give Historia the benefit of the doubt but...” Mike trailed off.

“It works. Whole story works. I just don’t want to film this part.” Levi’s empty drawl sounded petulant, for him anyways.

“Shouldn’t we just hurry up and do it? Sooner it’s filmed sooner it’s done. We can just enjoy our day.” Mike had his hand going up Levi’s leg.

“I don’t want to film.” Levi nibbled at your shoulder, trailing up your neck, gradually increasing the pressure as he went.

Mike caught what Levi was doing before he could really get started. You were jostled as a large powerful form forced a smaller but equally powerful one to the mattress. You gave Levi a side look that said you and Mike were on to him. He did not even try to fight, he just looked pleased in his capture.

“I swear Levi, I will get Erwin. He can get you to film.” Mike was definitely having a hard time not giving in to Levi’s attempts to derail this whole thing.

“This scene just fucking sucks and I want to do anything else.” Levi went limp under Mike’s hand. Something about Levi yielding to Mike’s control fluttered your heart.

“Damnit Lee. Hurry up and fuck our girl so we can go and actually have some fun.” Mike had his voice going husky. He liked having Levi under him as well.

“Sorry to interrupt.” Erwin spoke from the doorway, it being clear from there he was not interrupting actual filming.

Mike collapsed onto Levi, exasperated growl muffled by the smaller’s chest.

“Filming hasn’t happened yet.” You let Erwin know it was not his joining you all that was making Mike mock sob into his Levi pillow.

“How is it taking so long to ride our kitten long enough to get an opening tease? You don’t need to cum, just get in some decent action shots.” Erwin’s pragmatism seemed to make Mike even more frustrated, no doubt because Levi was nodding along to it. You stroked Mike’s hair as his faked sobbing intensified.

“You needed something Erwin?” Mike let his voice be slightly muffled by Levi.

“Yes. Didn’t realize I’d be interfering with filming though.” Erwin was looking at the three of you like it was a comedic tragedy.

“I think Mike was the only one really working.” You could hardly hold in your amusement as Mike hugged an arm around your waist, it being his turn to sulk.

“Was just hoping he could settle a prop for me. Their handler is going to ruin them if something doesn’t give.” Erwin was massaging a knot in his neck, coming to join you all on the bed.

Erwin leaned in to give you a peck to the lips. It was Levi’s bare foot that greeted Erwin for your men, nudging at his hip in a flirtatious way. Mike only grumbled under his breath about luck and its direct relationship to Erwin’s handsomeness. You lost out to the playful mood that was the exact opposite of what all of you should have been doing. Erwin softened to hold you during your unexpected laughing fit.

“Which set?” Levi was rolling off the bed to put on his pants. Someone somewhere needed to be filming if you all were not.

“Seventeen. They’ve been fighting the rigging at every reset. It’s a duo shot so that has been costing me too much time.” Erwin sighed as he watched Mike wrestle you to the bed, replacing the spot that Levi had been filling with you.

“Seventeen? That’s Oluo and Mika I thought?” Levi was clearly implying Mikasa should have been handling it.

“Oluo and Krista.” Erwin said Historia’s stage name in a somber way.

“Shit.” Levi was moving with a new urgency, Erwin right behind. It was strange the silence that came in as they rushed out.

“Historia is filming?” You asked Mike in a whisper that seemed the atmosphere’s due.

“Krista. She hates being called by her other name while filming.” Mike sighed, playfulness having faded with the insight of Krista being on set. “It’s something none of us wanted. We had been hoping she would be busy with business dealings.”

“She films with people aside from her pet?” You were not sure how to feel about that.

“Not sex, usually. She acts the Domme and has other talent sexually topping the props.” Mike rolled and stretched, pulling you against him. Your bare body appreciated his warmth. You wished your robe was closer, but you were unwilling to end the moment by leaving the bed to get it.

“Like Erwin?” You had only been given a brief explanation about that past.Levi had been vague about how the dynamic for the three of them had been.

“Yeah, Erwin as our Dom, sometimes topping Lee as well. Mostly us topping the props. Not a bad set up. Might be a bit of an element for all of us now, even.” Mike was relaxing under you.

“On or off camera?” You were simply asking, mind not fully able to comprehend the four of you together in either forum.

“Both.” Mike chuckled a bit at that.

“So complicated.” You nuzzled a little into his chest.

“Having three men?” Mike was rubbing your back with warm hands.

“Having filming relationships and real relationships.” You climbed horizontally to get to Mike’s neck, determined to kiss some part of him that did not have fabric in the way. You grinned at your success. “The three of you just are.”

“Are what?” Mike was lifting his chin to give you more of his neck.

“Are what you are.” You took up the offer to the fullest.

“Hmm, little fawn... you keep doing that and we are never going to finish filming today.” Mike was squeezing your hip.

“I don’t feel like filming either.” You wiggled a little under Mike’s hand.

“You and Levi are incorrigible.” Mike tumbled you over, pinning you under him. The way he started kissing you showed he was not really wanting to be the one making sure filming got done.

 

~~

 

“I swear to fuck Petra, if you start up too, I’m breaking your arm.” Levi was a snarl.

Erwin hated to set them back like this. Levi would need to get brought back around to film. Levi was exceptional to watch as a handler, but he rarely kept his interest while filling the roll. It had been the hardest part when they first started filming together. Erwin loved watching Levi shatter the prop just as he asked, but it left Levi unprepared to film the rest. Thankfully Mike found Levi’s skills equally arousing and would normally be able to transition Levi over without too much trouble.

For their kitten it might be harder though. Levi could use props after some encouragement, but his pet was not the same. He would not be wanting to film the needed scene, not in his current headspace.

“Levi’s in a mood.” Krista always stayed in character between setups. It unnerved people that were not used to it. Erwin was not one of those people.

“I pulled him from his own filming. Just the opening tease so it’s not a big deal. Still, he has elsewhere he would rather be.” Erwin would have rather been on that set as well.

“Reiner, if you don’t fucking stop you are going to find the least of your worries are getting fucked.” Levi was choking the muscular blonde with one hand.

It was a display that chilled. Levi had a way of illustrating his power that words alone could not. Erwin swallowed down his enjoyment at watching Levi work. He was not the one filming today. He needed to work so he could not even take advantage of the three people that were so very close by.

It was a lithe knee to the blonde prop’s solar plexus that put a stop to the rebellion. What had been all garbled cruses spit around a gag were now only labored breathing. There were also tender points on the neck just below his jaw. Erwin would have no issue keeping this prop subdued now.

“Thank you Levi. I hate pulling you off your own set for this. Hopefully filming with (F/N) can go smoothly after this.” Erwin was surprised to see the eyes of the prop go wide. The fight went right out of him.

Levi had his head tilted. The man under him could not meet Levi’s empty gaze. Erwin thought a moment on what he knew of the prop and had his own dawning of realization. The smile that curled his lips was not a kind one.

“They knew each other.” Erwin ran his hand up Levi’s back to cup of the soft fuzz of his undercut. “This prop knew your lovely little pet, my sweet little kitten.”

It was a subtle nod. Levi had gone still under Erwin’s hand. It was an old reaction, one conditioned so many years ago. It made them both glad to have the habit come back so easily between them. Maybe everything would be easier than they had worried. Levi was melting into Erwin’s gentle petting.

“Hm. Pity she can’t come say hello.” Erwin was watching as the prop snorted out a scoff. It was something long ago twisted that made Erwin so happy to hear that sound.

“She is allowed so much more than you. She would be allowed to speak to you.” Twisting the knife was satisfying in a way that nothing else could ever be. “She is valuable, unlike you.”

Erwin kissed the back of Levi’s neck. It was just an old habit, affection offered for a good performance. The way Levi leaned into it was nearly too much. Levi was pulling away, work on his mind as much as their girl. Erwin sighed as Levi silently left them for his own set.

“He’s going to fuck her while Mike films it. And when he finishes, he is going to reward her by loving her as much as she wants.” Erwin looked into the pain filled eyes glaring death at him. “She is so very ours.”

 

~~

 

“Seriously? I thought I was the one filming?” Levi was pausing in the doorway, making Mike freeze in his undoing his belt, shirt already on the floor.

“Prepping her is important?” Mike was looking at you in a way that said he knew how unconvincing what he just said sounded.

“That’s what you’re going with? Really?” Levi tilted his head, mirth filled eyes meeting yours. The good humor collapsed in him. “Actually, go ahead. Reiner put me off. Maybe some voyeuring will get me back on.”

You gave a look to Levi. The familiar name was spoken in a way that almost made it seem like it was the same person you had known, in a past life.

“I warned them he was a stubborn ox. Takes someone like Annie to film with him. Mikasa maybe.” Mike was back to taking off his pants.

You blinked at the names they were saying so casually. It was a different world that they were referencing. Annie and Reiner were friends from the bar, not people that were here. Annie had been protective of you, she was not talent. It was not the same Reiner that was a prop over on set Seventeen.

Levi was meeting your confused look with one of dark curiosity. He titled his head before saying something that hit you in the gut like a fist. “Pet, have you not seen Annie around?”

Your mind lurched. You went cold under Mike. The mood change in you stopped Mike dead. He sat back on his heels, incredulous look all for Levi. Mike’s nudity now felt like too much for you.

“Guessing she hasn’t.” Mike was putting care into not touching you, backing off the bed.

Levi closed his eyes, gave a sharp nod to himself, and swallowed hard. “Mike, get the camera.”

You understood what Levi meant to do the second his pants hit the ground. The intellectual, distancing, part of you mind even agreed with him. This was just what the opening called for. A lukewarm Levi, you so genuinely rattled. It was perfect. It was horrible.

Levi was on you in a blur. He had your jaw in one hand, his other lining him with you. You had been ready for Mike a second ago, so Levi had no trouble entering you. The sound of Mike moving around you made you want to look for him, but they did not let you. Care was taken to make it so you could not accidentally ruin the shot by looking into the camera.

“You forgot.” Levi was slow to start, heavy thump of his hips meeting yours making you inhale sharply. “You forgot the feeling of my having taken you.”

You had your mind reeling. It was Levi, but not your loving Levi, it was the monster that had stolen you. You had forgotten. The part of you that mourned the world outside had gone silent for the most part, but had never gone. Hearing the names from before, remembering in this way, had the lament wailing in you with a renewed zeal. Tears were trickling from your eyes, weakness keeping you from doing anything but holding the wrist to Levi’s hand at your jaw in a two fisted grip.

“You forgot. You forgot, but let me remind you.” Levi was speaking loud enough for the camera, but you had a feeling it was just as much for you. Maybe only for you.

Hard thrusts slammed you together. It was harsh how he shifted your leg to get a different angle. You held in your whimper as the pressure on your thigh bruised. You saw no sign of Levi caring. Hollowness looked at you. It made your heartbreak, you were being crushed by the panic, like you had on the first day. The tears were falling easier.

Levi crashed his hips to yours a couple more times, eyes boring into yours. He was deep inside you, lower body holding you still in a faux climax that left you feeling nothing. The tears stopped as that old part of you splintered apart into the emptiness filling you. He was not there, your Levi was not there and maybe never had been.

“Good. Should be enough.” Mike sounded off.

Levi pushed away from you, heels of his palms digging into his eyes. The way he shook with a silent sob made you take notice. Your Levi would be suffering to have done this, and that looked like suffering. Maybe he was in there.

Mike pulled you backwards hugging you to his chest. Levi was tackling your waist, pressing you even more into Mike. It was the dampness of Mike’s cheek resting on your temple that told you of the sorrow that had tinted Mike’s voice. Levi was was breathing ragged, crushing you with his arms around your waist.

It was soft, so soft you were not sure you heard it. He should not be saying it, would not be saying it for this. This had been filming, had been a necessity. It was not true, his apathy toward you. It was not really him, the one hurting your heart without a bat of an eye. It had been lines spoken to get a reaction for the camera. It was the only time your Levi would hurt you, the necessity of filming.

He should not have been, but you were almost certain, Levi was whispering that he was sorry.

“No.” You were startled by you voice, but once the first word fell out the rest tumbled after. “Don’t you dare. _No_. You can’t be. You can’t because that would mean... that would mean I wasn’t really-“ you had a sob escape you- “it would mean I’m not really yours.”

You were not prepared for his reaction. It was like being caught in an inferno. He was rapid, hot kisses up your body until he captured your mouth. His scorching tongue was diving between startled lips in an instant. His hands were pinning yours behind your head before you could react. Levi was back inside you, movements swelling with the same burning passion as all his other actions. It was night and day, the difference in what he had done versus his _making love_ to you now.

Each running of his length, from nearly pulling out, to plunging back to sheathed fully within you, was ecstasy. Only when one of his hands released you to grope behind you did you remember it was not just mattress underneath you. You felt Mike’s bare erection rubbing into the softer part your lower back.

Levi was stroking Mike in time with his thrusts. It was a blind effort, Levi was not letting you part from his kiss for anything. You had your free hand grabbing for the man behind you. Mike’s hand took yours as he had the head of his cock smear a line of precum along your skin.

It was all wordless grunts, hedonistic sounds trapped in throats and echoing in chests. The three of you were were not speaking and yet you were screaming your love into one another, loud and clear.

It was a gruff hiss that Mike made before you felt the hot spill of his cum painting over your spine. The way he twitched into you was too much. The sound of your falling after Mike was eaten by Levi. He hungrily swallowed your cries as your silken walls swallowed his cumming. It was a cascade of rapture that overwhelmed the three of you.

When you came back to yourself you were completely drained, emotions and effort having taken everything from you. It was only when Levi totally stilled, last shudders left deep inside you, that he put any possible lingering fears to rest.

“You are mine. You are only mine. My pet, my girl, my love. I will never let you go. Because... You. Are. Mine.” Levi was licking fire across your cheek with his panted words.

“A little bit ours.” Mike was barely moving. “That is what should have been the opening.”

“No fucking shit.” Levi was not moving either.

“I’m starting to think you all might secretly be really bad at porn.” You were not completely better, but a part of you needed them more because of the lingering turmoil. “I’m just on the wrong side of the camera to know it.”

“We are great, it’s Reiss that should not be involved.” Mike was using all he had to hold you both to him.

“We are staying here until Erwin comes and he can carry us one at a time to the shower.” Levi was not even trying to keep his weight off you.

“Solid plan.” Mike settled in.

“I see no issues with it.” Even as much as you wanted a shower, you were too spent to move.

When Erwin did finally check on you all, he did carry you to the shower. Mike was the one that carried Levi. The way Erwin and Mike were talking like it was just a normal day had you relaxing. You had a moment of clarity that let you get one alarming thought in before the calm took over. When had any of this become normal to you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always: Comments, critique (the more constructive the better), questions or randomness is invited. Kudos let me know I wrote something that got to you, a pat on the back, if you will.
> 
> I am no fool. I know exactly what type of story I am writing and just how much I am asking of you, my audience. Thank you for coming along with me.


	2. Introspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dark, fucked up... Kidnapping, illegal acts. Relevant. Tags.

It had been easy enough returning to living in your place, now that you and Lane were safely behind a locked door. Levi had granted Erwin and Mike access to you, possibly as an accordance to the door otherwise being locked. It was only Mike and Levi with you at the moment so you asked your question.

“Is Annie talent?” You had been stewing in curiosity for nearly a whole day.

You looked expectantly from one to the other of your men. You were sure that they were paying mind to you, even with your being behind them. You were playing on the floor with Lane so it seemed a fine enough time to ask. The movie was not really being watched by any of you. Mike batted a hand into Levi. He nodded to you without really disrupting their lounging on the couch. Clearly Mike did not want to be the one talking with you about this.

“Annie is talent. She works something similar to what Mike did, before we took you.” Levi’s scrutinizing look was for Mike, not you, as he explained.

“Like Mike? So scouting props and using them after they get snatched up?” You had put together some of what Mike had been doing before they had cut out their use of props.

“Yeah, though Mike is a better scout. He is spectacular even. Annie is better as talent, in her own way.” Levi looked at you over the back of the couch.

“What do scouts really do? In my case, I figure Mike was learning about me? But in general, that would be for the benefit of the handlers and talent, to better predict reactions or something?” You were looking only at Levi when you noticed Mike hiding behind his bangs. It was the sweetest thing, a six foot five inch behemoth ‘hidden’ behind a thin curtain of hair.

“They are finding out about personalities as well as mental and physical stability. Social ties, how hard people will look, how best to take them. The scouts are rarely the ones taking anyone. Hunters do that.” Levi dropped the new term on you.

You knew it was bait. He was changing the subject off Mike. You let him. “Do many handlers work as hunters? Is that why you took me? You’re a real jack of all trades. You fill so many rolls so well.”

Levi gave that subtle smirk, acknowledging your accepting the transition. “I am a bit too memorable to be a hunter. They need to blend in better. Their description needs to be ‘average’.”

“So short, grumpy, and gorgeous make you less than ideal.” You knew exactly how little Levi wanted to be called by those descriptors.

“Smart ass. But yes.” Levi had perked up to look over the back of the couch at you. “Hunters make shit talent, often aren’t suited for scouting or handling. Most of them are not ever on the property. It’s a solid stopgap between the business side and the...” Levi trailed off, words failing him.

You understood. Words like ‘abduction’ or ‘kidnapping’ were too hard to say to you. Acknowledging how illegal it all was had to be difficult. It was hard for you to just think it. This way of doing things made it even harder to name it aloud. The compound had its own rules, somehow isolated from laws. The system made for a pocket of reality. The compound was its own realm, disconnected from life beyond the walls that confined you.

That was a distressing thought. You did not want to remember the world as it had been. It made you feel naïve. It was not as aligned with reality as you had thought, back when you lived in it. That world did not have handlers or hunters, props or pets. Looking at a man that was very much a handler, being a pet yourself, made that world painfully false. It was as much a fantasy as unicorns or elves. Now you knew about the monsters, so very real and dangerous. You tried to shift your thoughts to a different subject.

“Do I know others? Talent or scouts or...” you pursed your lips. “Did Annie know what you were doing at the time?”

“Annie thought you would not be a good prop. Half right.” Mike was leaning back, relaxing as the focus strayed further away from such difficult topics as his tasks in scouting you specifically.

Levi answered before you could ask. “Annie thinks of props from the angle of their use until breaking. How showy of an adjustment it is to take them from that world to this one. She could tell you would be subtle, capable of keeping your center even as the world reduced to dust around you.”

Levi climbed over the back of the couch, all predatory grace. “Allows for a pet better than a prop. You could keep yourself if we let you. You would be able to thrive as my pet were others would buckle. What she saw as flaw, we saw as perfection.”

Levi pounced on you, crumpling you to the floor under him. He was putting on a show for Mike. His overpowering you held extra flourish and he made sure to have both of you at the best angles for your audience of one. It was only after the night had ended, snuggled between the pair of them that you noticed. Levi had never answered you.

 

~~

 

“Do you think we should do more, as the four of us?” Mike was laying across the table enough for Levi to reach him.

“Would smooth the dynamic some. I’m more worried about you while filming with Erwin than her, to be honest.” Levi was keeping Mike’s bangs over his face while playing with the softer fuzz at the back of his head. His boyfriend had been having a real bout of insecurity lately.

“I don’t like the idea of filming with her and him. I mean I love the idea of him, and of her, but filming...” Mike had fear tinting his voice.

“She is so good for all three of us. I’ll be in the wings. I won’t leave you with her. It is different now. There won’t be a repeat. Not with her, not even with Erwin and you both working her.” Levi kissed Mike’s temple.

“She needs to start getting ready for that too. We’ve never... Do you think she will fight us on it?” Mike was being cryptic out of fear not bashfulness.

“Getting her used to taking both of us is something that just has to happen. If she can learn to take you, I doubt Erwin will be harder.” Levi had been dreading telling her about plans to film such scenes. It was not a painful experience if done right, with care and preparation.

“Taking me and Erwin is hardly the same as taking you and me.” Mike had that fear getting louder.

“Yeah, well, that’s why our girl needs to get more practice riding your thick cock.” Levi turned Mike’s head to give a peck to his lips. “While also letting me ride her hard.”

“Off camera.” Mike said it like it was a secret.

“Off camera. And as often as we can handle.” Levi had such a duality building at the prospect.

He would have her in his arms, helping her get used to them in every way, just as he had ever imagined. He would also be pushing her limits, surpassing them if need be. She had to film this. He could only do his best to keep her from getting damaged. If it turned out she could enjoy them it would be better, though filming cared very little if she did or not. Levi wished for time.

As it was, Erwin was being annoyingly evasive, their girl having seen him the most of any of them. Levi was fine with that, but he knew it was getting difficult for Mike. He was built to damage her, in the wrong situation, and Mike could not deal with that happening. Not to their girl. They had to start her learning to relax and take them sooner rather than later.

 

~~

 

“You’ve been avoiding them.” Kenny stopped at an angle that kept him hidden. Erwin was grateful.

“You know how the last few shoots went with me and Mike. Filming without Levi again will be difficult.” Erwin looked at the pair he missed more than he was willing to admit to his present company.

“Levi will be there. He isn’t letting cameras on her without being around. I figured you knew that. After all you did to make it happen.” Kenny had his cavalier facade up.

“Sometimes he can be a bit dense, our Levi. Not taking what we offer out of stubbornness or pride.” Erwin felt his own hubris chafe, even when he was the one speaking.

“She makes him humble. For her, he is willing to fall on any sword.” Kenny was sounding introspective. “Would you do that?”

Erwin was quiet. His kitten was everything to him, but it was not only her. He would suffer for them. Those three were more important to him than any aspect of himself. Looking at Kenny, Erwin saw one truth that startled him.

“Dying for her would be easy. Sacrificing myself for them would be nothing.” Erwin slumped against the tree that served as his cover. “Levi would kill us all for her. He would leave even Mike for her. It’s there in how he acts with her. I’m not sure I could pick one over the other.”

“Then don’t pick, dummy.” Kenny gave a chuckle. “None of them are asking you to. Hell, pretty sure the runt wants you to not pick one of them over the others. Just don’t forget that Levi is a possessive son of a bitch. The girl is obvious.” Kenny moved to better see the table containing Levi and Mike in full flirt mode. “That scout posing as talent is a close second.”

Erwin smiled, it was not a friendly smile. “Levi is a handler, Mike is a scout. You here to tell me what I am?”

“Talent, Smith. You are talent. Your girl has Levi and Mike getting settled into their callings. What about you?” Kenny returned Erwin’s challenging gaze in full.

“She isn’t mine to film with. She doesn’t want that, I don’t want that.” Erwin had his confidence waning.

“But will you keep being talent? Can you even stop filming?” Kenny was studying him. “She doesn’t mind sharing you with them. But it’s another thing to have you using props.”

“You think she would want me to stop.” Erwin sneaked another peek at the men he had filmed with, and saw a past that his girl could never handle being a part of. Of course she would want him to stop.

“I think she never _asked_ Levi. I think she let Mike try to have his own pet. I think she will let you do whatever you want, and sort out how to make it work.” Kenny sighed. “Mostly sure Levi won’t stop you. And Mike will not be the one to put up a fight. The question is, can you go home to them after filming?”

Erwin was silent. He did not have an answer to that question that he wanted to say aloud. How could he admit that he was willing to keep using props, wanted to keep his hand in, even as the ones he loved were fighting to get free?

“I know I’m gonna be film’n until my looks go. For us, that can be a long career. Silver foxes are a kink all their own. Mike finds um, Levi brings um to you, you film with um and then... go home to her. Can you do it?” Kenny was speaking in a more flippant way on purpose.

“It might have nothing to do with what I can do.” Erwin closed his eyes.

“Careful Smith. No one is allowed to be totally free. Not you. Not me. Not even Reiss. We made a monster, one that will eat us all. If you aren’t the one feeding it, you are the food.” Kenny did not sound threatening. That bothered Erwin more, not less.

“Maybe I should be worrying less about Levi and more about myself.” Erwin went back to watching them.

“Levi would do anything for her. He would leave only rumors if someone hurt his boyfriend. You have used his girl and broken that man’s heart. And yet, here you stand.” Kenny slapped Erwin’s back, friendly gesture used instead of a sobering smack to the head. “Don’t doubt what he will do to protect you. Save him from his defense of you.”

Erwin nodded. It was not for anyone else to say what he should do. All he knew was that if there was a way to be theirs he would find it. Whatever task he was suited for, he would do it, if it gave him them. Erwin did not care about anything else.


	3. Selflessly Selfish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vague talk about anal sex, and references to up coming yaoi elements- tags  
> I'm not planning on warning for these things in the future.  
> Not much vanilla sex in this one folks. Might want to bail out now if you are not interested in reading smut for the relationship tags listed.  
> No judgements, I will love you anyways!

You looked into the box with a blank face. You were not sure what to make of the contents. Levi had warned it was less a gift and more a necessity, but looking into the decorative box that held an incrementally broadening set of butt plugs, along with a variety of lubes, had not been in the realm of your expectations.

“You’ll want to start with the smallest. Obviously. Then as you get comfortable go to the next one up.” Levi was speaking cautiously.

You looked at him, holding up the largest of the toys. “How urgently do I need to get ready for Mike?”

You were not so sheltered as to not have an idea of what this all meant. It was obvious Levi was giving you tools to better enjoy filming with two of them at once. Nothing about the presentation made you think it was just his offering up a new experience. It the full spectrum of kinks they could have been using, double penetration was hardly the deep end of the pool. It still left you out of your depth.

“That is a moving line, but sooner would be better.” You could see Levi was weighing out how much to tell you.

It made your gut flutter with nerves, his holding something back. “Is it bad?”

Levi tilted his head. “Is what bad?”

“Whatever you aren’t saying?” You were not sure how to handle so many unknowns.

“Shit. Not bad. No. Just...” Levi rubbed the back of his neck before continuing with a tut. “We, me, Mike. Once you were ready. We were hoping to help you get used to this. The relaxing is the biggest part to it not hurting, to having it feel good.”

You snickered as your mind put an image to how Levi was speaking from experience. “Would it ever be... the three of us, in a different... order?” You fumbled the toy in your hand in an awkward gesture that, at your realization, had you getting embarrassed and putting it hastily back in its home.

Levi softened at your flustering. He seemed to see how you were trying and was hopefully going to help you rather than make it more difficult with his sass.

“Would you want that, pet? Outside of filming?” He used that tone that promised there was no wrong answer.

“Might make it less scary seeing him with you. Knowing how much you enjoy it.” You had a coyness flaring in you. “I find the idea of it sexy.”

“You want our beast of a boyfriend to fuck me into you?” Levi was purring the words.

It made your body tighten in the best way. “Yes.”

“We can do that pet. We can do that.” Levi was stroking your cheek. “Want me to go over these a little more now? Might be less intimidating, being able to go at your own pace.”

You looked once more at your gift. “Yes please.”

You were not sure you were really ready for this, but filming was not going to wait for you. Levi was willing to do everything you needed to get you there, if he could. He told you everything you needed to know to feel better about preparation. You were a little surprised to hear how little planning ahead was needed. It was much more just ample time to get relaxed and a little bit of flexibility. Mike’s endowment was what made a bit of training a desirable option.

Fears were easily assuaged for the most part. Being clean, especially with Levi as one of the participants, felt like it would be very stressful. He was rather candid about how it could go. A point was made about your hygiene being something they would be thinking about for filming but it not being especially demanding in general. The way he offered a gentler, almost playful aspect to the off camera opportunities was comforting. It unraveled some of the anxiety in you, having him treat it as just a normal chance at intimacy, time permitting.

“It’s just fucking. Different but similar. There are unique sounds, some specific potential mess, but it doesn’t need to be a sh-“

“Please don’t say shit show when we are discussing filming and anal sex.” You did not normally mind Levi’s vulgarities, but right now it was a little triggering.

Levi gave a snort. “Right. All I meant was any drama you are building in your mind is unlikely and we are going to be helping make sure it isn’t a possibility. Those worries could be what makes all the problems. I want you to feel like you can let them go.”

You nodded. Levi was making you feel better but it was still feeling a little over your head. You looked at the clock and realized the time.

“We just spent two hours discussing anal.” You were not sure how you felt about that.

“You doing alright?” Levi took your hand like it was damaged again, all light pressure and honeyed affection.

“Scared.” You had to be honest.

“We’ll have Mike illustrate with me. You’ll see how good he can feel.” Levi licked his lips in anticipation. “That will help, I’m sure.”

The lust in his eyes burned away so many of your concerns. There was no way something that made him look at you that way could be awful. You nodded. If nothing else, you wanted to be with them. Something about that level of shared intimacy just did it for you. This might be a new closeness for you all.

 

~~

 

“She wants to? Not you pushing, _she_ wants to?” Mike was ready to throttle his boyfriend for strong arming their girl, if need be.

“Was her idea. It’s a good one.” Levi shifted in his seat. “Shit, it would be amazing.”

Mike could not argue. He loved the idea of it. It gave him ideas of all sorts of ways the three of them could be together, if she was willing to share them in this way. Mike enjoyed seeing them. The way Levi had his toned muscle moving to make their girl shatter onto a million broken bits of ecstasy. He loved it nearly as much as when it was him filling her to overflowing.

“It would.” Mike’s throat had gone dry.

“You game for doing it tonight?” Levi was tilting his head to try and see around Mike’s bangs.

“Would but I’m working the bar tonight.” Mike was suddenly regretting picking up the shift.

“Those two getting picked up soon?” Levi swallowed his disappointment quickly. Mike appreciated it.

“Yeah, soon. It’s almost too perfect. I had thought they would just be off the list after both our girl and Reiner but...” Mike stifled a laugh. “Like the damn Scooby Gang, with Annie and Bertolt! They are trying to find the abductors? With half that equation acting as a smoke screen, we can’t not take them. If they only knew how close they came to getting away.”

“Tch, just glad Mika will have a new prop soon. The one she has been using lately is a stubborn assed pain.” Levi relaxed into the shop talk. “She was hoping I could be a handler some, get that fire harnessed.”

“Weren’t they talking about giving him to Bott? I think that would work. He is so good with that sort.” Mike was trying to recall.

“Shit, you’re right. Yeah, I remember Marco was talking Mika out of using me just because of that. The kid is a natural.”

Mike looked at his watch, and time suddenly became more expansive than just its relationship to his leaving for work. “This is never ending, isn’t it?”

Levi nodded an understanding at Mike’s change of subject, that was not a change of subject at all. “Reissette will keep it running smooth. We will be replaced, rolls changed. But I don’t see it ever ending.”

Mike nodded. “Why does that make me so relieved?”

“Not all selfishness is bad.” Levi planted an unexpected kiss squarely on Mike’s lips. “If it never ends, we never lose her. She stays ours.”

“ _Ours_.” Mike leaned in for another kiss. “Not all selfishness, hm?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used to live in New Orleans, Louisiana and Mardi Gras is a huge deal to me still. Happy Mardi Gras, my loves! Live it up!


	4. Getting More For Less NSFW

You glared at Levi’s profile from your standing beside Lane’s freshly filled food dish. Yesterday had been only you and Levi, Mike needing to work, so you had only one thought now. They were acting like it was not on the top of all three of your minds.It was obvious in the way Mike kept his hands on Levi. Countless moments of cupping, holding, fondling. The foreplay had started well before dinner. You did not want to watch the movie, curled on the couch with them. You wanted to just go into your bedroom and strip down, see if that would be what finally made them stop teasing.

“She’s getting impatient.” Levi’s eyes shifted to looking fully at you without his turning his face. He had been observing you more closely than you had realized.

“That so, little fawn?” Mike used a tick of the chin to sway his bangs a bit more out of his eyes. It did not work, as near as you could tell.

“I’d call it excited.” You did not mean to sound so defensive.

Mike gave a barking laugh that tickled your heart. “Well, if that wasn’t just the answer I wanted to hear.”

The belts and fabric were shed in a rush. It was all adrenaline and starving looks as the levee broke. The three of you were collecting on the bed like water droplets, swirling and circling to find a way to become one.

It was Mike that caught your ankle, letting Levi settle between your thighs. He was nestled against your sex when the familiar pop of a lube bottle opening joined what seemed all too natural. It almost felt like your own reaction, Levi’s sharp inhale from Mike’s fingers entering him instead of you. Levi had his fingers mimicking the intrusion to your core. The attempt at making a metal parallel was obvious, and helped if only to make the act that much more arousing.

Mike cupped your nape with his free hand. As he was pumping his fingers into Levi, kissing across that pale shoulder, he kept your gaze. The lust in his eyes alone melted you. Levi took advantage of the slight angle to your neck to nibble and kiss.

Levi was grinding a little into Mike’s ministrations. The way he moved his fingers in pantomime within you, had you panting out tiny noises. You could almost feel Mike inside you. They were trying to make you feel them, and it was working.

Mike lightly raked his teeth over the hard edge of Levi’s shoulder, display purely to make the phantom of those teeth bite at your skin. Another click of lid warned of the purpose to Mike’s repositioning. Levi turned your face to him, love filled eyes being for you as much as the man lining with him.

It was savored by each of you. Mike was going slow, his hands on Levi’s hips, warm under yours. Levi’s eyes in that stoic mask were revealing him in a way you knew he would only ever really grant to you. You saw the pleasure, the affection, the sense of completion he was experiencing.

When Mike was sheathed in the man you belonged to, he assisted Levi entering you. The angles were adjusted a little from usual but it was nothing too taxing. You were feeling fuller than usual, making your throat tighten. Your mind made it both of them, the pair sliding into your velvety depths. What was so normal as Levi bottoming out in you, became so much more.

The communication between them was subtle. It was their shared years that had them moving together, effortlessly guiding you on how to meet their combined thrusts. The way Levi cradled you to him, Mike helping steady the angles so that the building tempo found all of you just right, was expertly orchestrated.

The rhythm was gradually getting faster. It was a melody coursing within you, making the buildup something the three of you wanted, needed. It was impossible to tell which of you was setting the pace, it was all of you, as one.

As you had your crest in sight, Levi abandoned your hips to hold your face. Both his hands had you meeting those steel irises, rawness of him exposed there for you, a plea to witness his end. Mike moaned, a sound that made you clench all on its own. Levi was fracturing apart into skewering shards of pleasure. You were pierced into coming with him. The feeling as Levi’s spine kicked, the anchoring of Mike’s hands on you; you were tempted to look away, but you could not. You were being eat whole, devoured by those icicle eyes.

Mike was pulling free faster from Levi than he did with you. The way his kissed frantically down Levi’s spine spoke volumes. The larger fell beside you. Kisses to your face, Levi’s hands catching parts of some, were peppered over you. You basked in the attention, still unable to look away from Levi. He pulled free, seeming to hurt only at the separation.

“I love you.” Levi said it like he had only just noticed.

You laughed. Genuinely, wildly, joyously laughed for the first time in what might have been years. You laughed in that way the world breaks people of, loud and innocent and pure. And when Levi wiped the tears from your eyes, you saw a ghost of smile on his face. The two of you were pulled onto the third, loop closing as you all had muffled giggles and stolen kisses. It was a giddiness that bled into all of you.

“I love you.” You said the words as happiness solidified enough to trail your cheeks.

It was Mike’s breathy whisper that spoke between kissing away your tears. “Which of us are you talking to, my little fawn?”

You kissed him, so totally full of the emotion that it needed to come out in action. “Both.”

“Good.” Levi helped you occupy the space of Mike’s lips, three-way kiss feeling like the only reasonable expression. “Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short, but I really did not want it to be added to the chapters on either side of it. ;3


	5. It Is Only Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've read [Giving In To Love And Up To Madness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14255439) you know how I feel about rain...

Levi had started trying to get you used to the new rhythms of life after filming. Your future days free from filming might have photo shoots, for Mike’s products or promotional stills to attract the fans of their work to other products, but mostly you would be off site. Levi wanted a scheduled set for events together, opportunities for you to be around people.

Today was a lunch date day. You had been looking forward to the outdoor lunch all week so the plans were not altered even when life threw in a wrench. The day was grey. Levi had been disappointed and Mike drooped over the special afternoon together being so gloomy. It did not get to you.

The sky was silver and glowed with the sun even if it was hidden from view. Lunch was delicious and even with the cloudy sky most of the crew and talent were eating in the courtyard. It was a buzz of people, making humanity feel so close and accessible where isolation had been creeping in. You knew this was as much of a public outing as you could be afforded. It was not much, but it was still something.

After eating the three of you settled in to people watch. You had your mask around your neck, looking otherwise indistinguishable from cast, being dressed in even shoes. It was something you knew Levi liked. He and Mike were talking about nothing in particular, leaving you to soaking in the community around you. These were the people that made up your world. It was connecting to this that would help you stay sane. Totally isolated was not a healthy way to keep you, after all.

The downpour started out of nowhere. One second the sky was a hazy calm the next it was falling in a torrent. The crowded courtyard emptied in a flash, surprised noises accompanied the scurrying public. Mike’s hand covered his face in a futile attempt to keep water out of his eyes. Levi was stripping off his coat, cover for you his clear intent, but you did not accept his offer.

You tucked you mask into Mike’s coat, deluge of water not something the leather would enjoy. Then you stepped out into the center of the now abandoned courtyard. You opened your arms and gave a full spin. The song just popped into your head, made you smile wide, then wider. You swayed and danced to the melody no one else could hear.

Both men just stood and watched. You caught the softening around Levi’s blank mask, Mike’s face lighting up. You danced for them, though not with them. It was twisting and bobbing, feeling pulled from spot to spot by a melody all your own.

As the song in your head hit its crescendo you had forgotten about anything but an audience of two. You were swaying with the wind, twirling from puddle to puddle, raindrop dance partners handing you from one to next. You had you world tilt, gravity letting you go for a second, the sky surely holding longer than it was supposed to. The strong arms that caught you, that interrupted your reclaiming by physics, was no surprise.

Now that Levi had you in his arms he joined you. It was a slow song, to start. Waltzing and soft. As you kept going the song became louder. It was the two of you melding together only to have Levi twirl you around. As the silent band reached a climatic conclusion it was Mike stepping in that brought up a new song to sing.

Mike picked you up with one arm under your legs, strength used to effortlessly demand your dancing with him. Before the man pressing his forehead to yours could get in more than a few steps, music started playing. A flash of coyness had you collapsing into Mike as the evidence of an unexpected audience made itself known.

Mike only took to the music, hand not supporting you used to reveal the new onlooker. Trust Erwin to bring his tablet and and umbrella to lunch. He had set them on a table, his own attention going to giving Levi a dance partner.

The world outside emptied of everyone but the four of you. The songs played in a perfect order, not a one needing to be skipped over. Partners were swapped though not with every track. You were all soaked through, movement and shared heat preventing a chill from touching any of you. Only when the music ran out did you all retreat inside.

A hot shower was shared, Erwin’s room having a shower that easily accommodated the four of you. You were only there briefly, space kept very minimal, not even offering a full-size tv. Much like you expected, Erwin’s absently furnished room was packed full of books. He had shelves of them and you half wished you could have stayed just to read over more of the spines.

Erwin’s room was abandoned to the larger couch of Mike’s room for bonding over hot cocoa and the latest series Mike was hooked on. The space felt barely lived in, but warm at the same time. It was clearly Mike’s space but also clearly not the place he spent most of his time.

You could tell that adding the two new spaces to your mental map made their respective owners happy. It was not as significant a glow as when Mike had shown you his studio the first time or Erwin’s giving you the view from his home, but it was there. Pride and being able to share it with you made the simply mandatory actions special.

Eventually your space was taken up, dinner table holding four more comfortably. Lane was happy to have the company of all of you. After dinner you took a spot on the floor with the kitten, nest a blankets Levi had recently gotten you used to the fullest. It was only as sleep became the call of action that Erwin departed.

Mike took his leaving the hardest, only letting it show while Levi was not looking. Maybe he thought you were not seeing the flicker that went across his eyes, bangs believed to be an impenetrable veil. Maybe it was that he knew he did not need to hide this hurt from you. No matter the reason, you could not ignore what you saw. You had to do something.

 

~~

 

Mike was snickering to himself as Levi cursed every third thing to catch his attention. The man clearly did not want to work today. Mike was in a similar mood, but was hiding it better. The two of them had a simple promotional interview to go to. The fact that they were outed as an off screen couple often had folks steering clear of too much with both of them. The release of the first film of the WOLF trilogy was getting a lot of fresh attention, making the invitation for the pair of them something worth exploiting.

Most of the films in the genre did not have happy endings or so much visible affection. The delivery was only believable because of his little fawn. It was rough knowing they would not be able to take their girl to such events but the given backstory helped.

It was publicly known she wanted a quiet life, one outside of fame as a porn actress. Her credited name was just Wolf, even in her one off for the other film. As it was, her desire to avoid the spotlight was partially true. She did not seem the type to want such attention.

In all honesty Mike wanted to leave it to Levi and Erwin, as well. That was the plan that made Mike’s heart swell. As they were being guided to the interview room Mike let his mind wander to the future. It would be Levi and Erwin giving these talks, standing in the spotlight. They would talk away the questions about the missing two with excuses of shyness or just avoiding stardom. It would be a manipulation on the largest scale and Erwin was bound to enjoy it.

“Erwin is gonna get worked up for days once he is allowed to be the one doing this.” Mike whispered it to Levi when he noticed the shorter staring at him.

Levi gave a snort. “Ah, that’s what had you all moony. Yeah. You two will be free and clear and able to reap all the rewards. Lucky little shits.”

Mike lowered enough to whisper right into Levi’s ear. “As if he isn’t going to fuck you in the car on the way home.” He gave a nip to Levi’s earlobe. It was the way Levi’s breath caught that had Mike thinking his pants were suddenly too tight. It was a bright future for all of them.

Taking seats in front of their interviewer, Levi kept the flirtation going. The whole time they were talking he was touching Mike. Squeezes and pats, nudges and simple lines of contact being held. Levi was naturally always on, ready for a camera to be recording him. That just lent to his controlling the conversation around the new release even better.

“So, Wolf, as she is credited in the film, is a friend of yours off camera, too?” The woman with a little too much perfume asked.

“Girlfriend.” Mike and Levi said together, totally prepared for the question.

The interviewer had not expected that answer it seemed. She checked her notes, even looked over her shoulder to a staff member that cringed down at the silent reprimanded.

“I had sources saying she was the girlfriend to Erwin Smith, former costar to you two.” She recovered quickly.

“She is.” Even without expecting the question they answered together.

“Please tell me we have this set as an exclusive?” She was addressing some of the folks behind her.

“You can still secure it before the follow up, if not. No one has anything set up with us for a week.” Levi set the bait. “The sales have only just rocketed. You all were quick to catch on. Everyone else must be kicking themselves.”

She was looking at Levi like he was Santa Clause. “We will be trying for that.”

“Good luck. Huh. Times up, isn’t it? Shame you didn’t start off asking about Wolf. Could have been juicy.” Levi was standing and Mike was taking the lead.

Rather foolishly, people would try and bar Levi’s path if he was leading. Mike was walking them out the door, intimidating scowl not one to be tested. People cleared a path for him under normal circumstances. It was only the people that really knew him that seemed to think he was unthreatening. Then again Levi and Erwin were by far more dangerous than him. His little fawn had to be the most fearless person he knew, laying so happily with such monsters as the three of them.

“Think that will be enough to get a bidding war?” Mike waited until they were driving back to the compound to ask.

“Fuck yes. Shitheads should have seen it coming. Fucking morons.” Levi’s swearing was making up for his holding back earlier.

Mike nodded, focusing on driving. More time with their girl was made if there were fewer public spots.

“You have enough time to finish the mask if we still end up with a few?” Levi was looking over his schedule on his phone.

“I should. You can check my schedule.” Mike had not bothered to take his phone out of the glove compartment.

“Good. Yeah. The new dress will be done in plenty of time, too.” Levi was comparing their calendars.

“Wish we could skip it.” Mike had a sour feeling creeping into his gut.

“It’ll be better this time. The three of us watching her. I won’t fuck up and hurt her again after. Shit, you can even watch after her starting soon as we leave, if you want.” Levi sounded confident but Mike did not believe it was felt as deeply as he made it sound. “It’ll be fine. Not like we can skip the Meet and Greets.”


	6. Trap NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut and painful revelations incoming.

“You have to stop avoiding them, eventually.” You spoke from your place under Erwin’s arm.

“You enjoy getting me all to yourself.” The man was not even trying to hide how much he enjoyed his monopolizing you.

“You aren’t changing the subject.” You pushed back at Erwin’s authority. It was so easy to let him have the control, you were fighting yourself more than him.

Erwin sighed. The weight of him pressed on you more. It was so unusual to you, this uncertain Erwin. Normally the confidence that he projected was contagious. The way he got so timid around the topic of the others was almost comical.

“Don’t you ever just wish for one of them?” Erwin was determined not to talk about himself, it seemed.

You were not having it. “Don’t you ever wish for all of us?”

“You’re being difficult.” That warning was in Erwin’s voice. That sound that belonged more to his desire to be obeyed as opposed to an interest in overpowering you.

“You’re hurting yourself.” You told him exactly why you would not give him what you both wanted: your yielding.

It was an unmatched safety, giving in to Erwin’s possession of you. To refuse to allow it bothered you both. He cherished your giving yourself over to him. It was a gift made all the more valuable by your granting it. He took from props. He never wanted you to be a prop for him.

“You’re as dogged as Levi.” Erwin said it with a huff of frustration.

You nuzzled into him. “Thank you.”

“That wasn’t a complement,” he corrected.

“I only heard a complement.” You tried not to sound too cheeky. Pushing against Erwin was always a delicate balance.

You had apparently pushed too hard, or maybe just in the wrong direction. Erwin gave a frustrated roar before pinning you under him on the couch. He was kissing you, growling the whole while. He was settling between your legs, making it obvious he was open to doing more than just kissing.

It was sneaky, but Erwin was leaving you little other choice. You started tugging at his clothing. You fed the fire and hoped he had not noticed the time. He was already naked, you only just, when the door opened.

“Oh. Um, we can come back-“ Mike was already trying to back out of the room.

“No.” You and Levi spoke as one, from your opposite ends of the room.

Erwin was glaring at you. He knew you had done this on purpose. It felt a bit like cheating at the game between you, bringing Levi is as a cavalry, but you were done playing fair. Everyone involved, including Erwin, needed you to win this.

“Get naked.” Levi’s demand was to Mike.

“It’s a bit early for our little fawn to do this.” You could not tell if it was purely your safety Mike was petitioning for.

“You and Erwin need to get past your shit if you are going to film with her. Much as I’d love to waste days awkwardly attempting to film you three, it makes too many issues.” Levi was pulling off his own clothes while still barring the door from the largest man in the room. It warmed something in you, how clear it was that Levi would keep Mike in.

Mike started to say something, a few times, but had it die on his tongue. Giving up, he starting on his own clothes. Erwin went statue still when Mike’s belt hit the floor. You could see the ambiguity blooming in the blonde that had been stripping you. It had to be Mike that was tearing him in two.

“My kitten isn’t ready for us. You know it.” Erwin did not have much fight in his words.

“I’ll be satisfying my pet. You will be getting over your fucking stage fright of fucking my boyfriend.” Levi was dry in his delivery of the plan.

You caught the verbal battle over you. It was a light clash of possessiveness between the two most dominant men in your life. Mike gave you a scrutinizing look from under his bangs. It was surely to assess your comfort in the minor tug o’ war, as well as the prospect of watching him with Erwin. As those ocean hued eyes searched yours, you hid nothing. It was to be all four of you now. Emotional secrecy helped no one.

It was a long second before you saw what Mike was trying to mute behind those sandy bangs of his. He was afraid. What was strange to you was it was not Erwin that he seemed afraid of, but you. The way he was around you, around Erwin, had never made you think such a fear could exist. He was so very calm, so on total display with his feelings, that you were shocked to see it there.

You looked to Levi, hoping that he knew what the root was, how to protect the heart of the most vulnerable of you. You felt unshakable in your security of these three loving you, protecting you, of being yours. If Mike had no such certainty from you, you wanted to grant it. You would not be letting anything keep Mike from you. Not Erwin, not anything.

It was the look Levi was giving Mike that had you jumping up from the couch, near running to your Mike. Levi was worried over Mike’s fear. You were nearly climbing Mike, his personal space yours to invade at whim. The way the distance collapsed under your scrambling into his helpful lifting told you it was exactly what he needed.

“Don’t think you are getting out any easier than the Tree, Eyebrows.” Levi did not subdue the challenge from his tone.

Erwin wanted the fight. “You’d keep me in?”

“Yes.” Once more you and Levi spoke in tandem.

When it became so clear who was being the stubborn one, Erwin fell back in defeat. “It was the worst idea we ever had. Getting you such a perfect pet.”

Mike snorted a laugh while Levi simply scoffed a retort. “You’re just pissed to be so badly out matched now.”

It was a musical kind of laugh Erwin gave to that. “You are most definitely correct. Such a clever little kitten.”

Erwin looked so much younger holding himself up on the back of the couch. It was a less jaded man peering at the three totally naked and totally his people, waiting on him to join them. You nibbled at Mike’s jaw, scruffy beard under your lips adding something to your enjoyment of it. Erwin was watching as a wolf watched an elk. The hunger there was for the man though, and it lit something afire in you to see it.

“Please, Erwin?” You asked because he needed the prodding.

“What was I thinking, falling for you?” It was clearly all of you Erwin was addressing.

“Can’t fight gravity.” Mike hugged you a little tighter.

“No. No we can’t, can we.” Erwin sound so satisfied in his loss of the war.

Erwin led the way into the bedroom, last holdout signaling the path was now clear. Mike was not putting you down to allow you to walk yourself. He carried you, taking advantage of his having you already in his arms. It was the playful mirth in Levi’s eyes that warned you he had a plan. It bubbled under your skin, the anticipation.

Had it been any other human being, you would have thought it impossible. It was a flying tackle, just as Mike reached the bed, that had you snatched away and crashing into solid bodies. All three men were in a tangled heap of limbs, muscles acting on an instinct of catching. Erwin was cursing at Levi and Mike was chuckling in that deep baritone that made your stomach flutter.

Erwin had taken the brunt of the impact. You and Levi were on your sides, occupying a substantial portion of the space meant for Erwin’s torso. Mike had been pulled down as well, still tangled with you. He caught himself with one hand to keep from smushing you, since you bore the brunt of his mass.

Levi was all energy. He had three prey within reach and was quick to savage into the one under him. Erwin stopped his protests to your combined weight when Levi found his nipple. The buried blonde was arching into Levi’s attention.

Mike was wiggling free, going to his back to lay across the horizontal of the bed. His head was at Erwin’s shoulder, leaving Erwin to fight free on his own. Levi was not letting you loose either but you could still reach Mike’s lips, even if he was now almost upside down for you. You took advantage of Levi distracting Erwin to explore Mike’s mouth from the unusual angle.

It must have been a remarkably acrobatic maneuver that had Erwin out from under you and Levi. You missed it entirely due to Mike being your focus. Levi rolled you to top him as Erwin descended on Mike.

Mike was putty for Levi on most occasions, but that did not prepare you for the way he melted for Erwin. Levi was enjoying seeing Mike go docile as much as you. Levi was giving a slow rocking of hip, making his being hard and ready very clear. It was a blind grab, Erwin and his demanding kiss keeping Mike sightless, that had a bottle offered to Erwin. It only half registered that it meant your men had lube hidden around your bedroom.

Levi pushed inside you as Erwin started fingering Mike. Levi was going slower for you, letting the other pair catch up. Erwin was not recently practiced with Mike, but some things are never forgotten. Mike’s head rolling back to let out a moan said Erwin knew just what to do to make up the ground. It was amazing watching them, with Levi ever so slowly pumping into you the whole time. Mike’s eyes kept looking to where Levi was disappearing inside you, enjoying the show.

It was a shorter time than you expected of Erwin preparing Mike. When a coating of lube was applied to Erwin’s straining cock you had eyes only for Mike. The anticipation, his evident longing to have Erwin, made you sure it had been long enough. Mike had his eyes close, hands grabbing for anything. One caught a fist full of bedding but the other found you. The contact at your wrist was followed until he was cupping your cheek. Levi leaned up, kiss placed on the obstruction to his view of you, permission being granted.

Erwin was a harsh lover. He was pounding into Mike in a heartbeat. Mike’s touch on you was gentle, showing that even as he was jerking from the impacts that it was only good gasps he was making. Levi matched Erwin’s timing with precision. You were undeniably being fucked hard despite being the one on top. Mike was watching you, sharing his pleasure openly. You kissed his palm, glancing from his eyes to the way Erwin was working his erection.

“Almost pet,” Levi warned you.

You could not even be bothered to care. You were detached from your own feelings for the tanned body writhing under Erwin’s dominance. You heard the way skin met skin, the wet sounds of thrusts into nirvana. You were not aware of your own impending climax. You were consumed by the way Mike’s breathing was changing, the way Erwin seemed to know just how to move to make it more urgent.

“Please, Erwin.” You asked because you could see how Mike was there, so close but denied.

“Good kitten.” Erwin bucked hard, “So good, asking.” His hand took a fistful of Mike’s hair, keeping him looking at you. “Cum for her.”

Mike gasped loud, thrusting into Erwin’s grip, painting his stomach in white. You came with him. You were convulsing around Levi. The raven was still going, eyes watching Erwin. Only as Erwin slammed deep into Mike did Levi pull your hips down to finish equally deep inside you.

You felt electric. You buzzed with the feeling of Levi twitching inside you still. Even as Erwin was pulling free and Mike was struggling up to kiss you, you were trembling.

“Fuck, she‘s still coming.” Levi clued the others in.

Mike was working his mouth with yours, devouring you. It was breathy moments of his making out with you before your body calmed. Levi pulled free and Erwin snickered. Everything felt perfect. You should have known perfect could never be allowed to linger for long.

“See that. My little kitten will be perfectly fine filming with us.” Erwin was too calm sounding. “Just do as you’re told and it won’t go wrong again.”

Mike rolled off the bed. He removed himself from your reach, mood ruined in an instant. Mike was only just getting his pants on when he was out the door.

“Tch. Idiot.” Levi was up and out before you could say anything, his own pants being put on while in motion.

“You didn’t have to say it like that.” You gave the last one remaining a chiding look. Mike’s reaction seemed extreme for the minor slight, but that did not get Erwin completely off the hook.

“Mike needs to get over it. It was my mistake, not his.” Erwin sounded defensive. It confused you since Mike had been the one to run.

“Get over what?” You pinned Erwin down under you, flopping onto his chest.

Erwin hesitated. “Levi hasn’t told you? Warned you, before this?”

“Warned me?” You tried to recall anything that Erwin could have done that would need a warning.

The only thing you could think of was Erwin’s losing his temper after Marie had to be broken into a prop. While filming he had killed two of the props he was with. Levi had made it sound like it was also after the break up, making Erwin a bit of an emotional loose cannon. None of that should have involved Mike in a way to be so triggering, to need a warning.

“Mike would film with me, without Levi. It was hard for him. He would go cold in his meeting my commands, doing as I said to the letter. Not thinking for himself. If he damaged them it was at my order. It was _me_ that damaged them.” Erwin was looking away from you, looking at a past somewhere beyond the walls of your bedroom.

“I wasn’t paying mind, the prop’s sounds were nothing new. Others had cried over taking our Mike without enough preparation. It was not the first time I had him be rougher than they wanted.” Your stomach dropped at Erwin’s words.

“You had him severely damage a prop?” You forced Erwin’s eyes to yours by grabbing his jaw.

“He was using them, harshly, when I went too far. They broke in that final way. It was my mistake, but it was Mike that took it hardest. It was me that-“

The clap of your hand connecting with Erwin echoed. You were livid. Erwin had tossed such pain, the fear of such a thing happening to you, into Mike’s face like it was a... broken prop. Erwin had your hands pinned over your head, powerful form looming over you. You had missed the turnabout happening.

“Let go of her.” Levi was a calm voice from the doorway.

Erwin was up and away, putting Levi between the two of you. He was rubbing the red mark your slap had left on his face.

“Did you teach her how to hit like that?” Erwin was not looking at either of you.

“She’s just a natural. Built to fight us.” Levi sat on the bed, offering to be closer but not forcing contact. “Makes her trust all the more of a gift. Don’t you think?”

“Hm. Yes.” Erwin left, pride needing tending, and probably a shower.

“Did Mike or Erwin kill the prop?” You asked because you feared you were right.

“Pet... I told you before, Mike has never killed a prop. It was Erwin. ...But Mike was the tool Erwin killed the prop with.” Levi was keeping his voice more neutral than usual. “Are you afraid to be with them?”

Your heart was breaking. Mike’s accidentally hurting you while filming. The way you had gone along with his smothering you without fighting. The fear in Mike’s eyes as you, his fawn, trusted him with your life. You had no doubts Mike would never willingly hurt you. Now you understood what that really meant to Mike.

“I’m not afraid of them.” You were so sad to say it. “That scares Mike more, doesn’t it?”

“Yes, pet.” Levi got one of Mike’s shirts from the closet. He put it over your head, and you helped put it on. “I’ll be back in a bit. This needs sorting.”

You nodded. It was only as Levi was halfway out the door that you called after him. “Will Mike come back?”

Levi nodded, hint of a smirk curling his lips. “Even if I have to drag him by the shaggy fucking hair.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably posting the next chapter sooner rather than later...


	7. Levi Has Vanished Erwin's Car

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I am not going crack fic on you with this. (I giggle so hard every time I read the title. I posted "Levi has Vanished 3 of Kenny's Cars" on my birthday, as a gift to myself. Could NOT stop giggling all day.)
> 
> As playful as I am about his element of Levi's behaviors, Levi is not being playful. It is his grandest physical gesture that is not true violence. He uses it on those he loves, those he doesn't want to harm but needs a physical outlet for. Levi has issues. This is the closest he will ever (he hopes) come to harming the people he loves: significant destruction of physical property.
> 
> I'm still laughing about the title... Levi is not being funny though.

When Levi finally returned it was only a few moments after Erwin. It was a short argument they had, all clipped sentences and not enough words for you to really follow what they were saying. Finally Erwin roared in frustration and came to sulk by you on the couch.

“I liked that car. I feel like this is an overreaction.” Erwin was pouting as much as you had ever seen. “I’ll admit I misspoke, but this is extreme.”

You looked at the one that had acted on his boyfriend’s behalf. Levi had no guilt on his face. The blank mask held a satisfaction in his silvered irises. Erwin’s car was _gone_ , and Levi had done it. You were not sure how to react.

“Maybe... you should have put more effort into apologizing sooner?” You were not entirely sure they were serious about the car. You liked the idea of Levi defending Mike in a dramatic way, but disappearing a whole car seemed unlikely. It had to be an exaggeration.

“Don’t take his side,” Erwin huffed at your lack of sympathy.

“I’m on Mike’s side. You really hurt him. You can’t just wave it off as poor word choice.” You did not like being in the middle of something so bizarre.

“You haven’t apologized.” Levi was terse.

“Still? Erwin,” you chided.

You had a moment of feeling like the oldest person in the room, even when you knew you were the youngest. They were acting like children. Children that might have vanished entire vehicles in the space of a couple hours. That thought alone left your head spinning.

“Look idiot, Mike is not going to be able to film with you if you keep acting like you can’t fuck up.” Levi had irritation in his eyes even if he sounded dispassionate.

“He can’t be what harms me.” You poked Erwin’s shoulder. “At your word or otherwise.”

The sound of the door opening made you jump up. Mike was only just through entering the room when you were hugging him tightly around the neck. He was holding you up at the waist, your feet off the ground since you were nearly squeezing his head off. You would have loosened your grip but he was reciprocating you tight hold, leaning into it even.

When Erwin stood up, Levi straightened to standing, arms crossed over his chest. It was a flinch that gave away Erwin had noticed. He did not move across the invisible line that would bring Levi down on him like a trained watchdog.

“What happened to you?” Mike nodded toward Erwin.

“Your fawn slapped me and your boyfriend has done something with my car.” Erwin rolled his jaw at the bad taste of the admittance.

Mike looked at you, eyebrows raised. “You slapped him?”

You paused. “You aren’t surprised by Levi’s doing something very questionable to Erwin’s car?”

Mike tilted his head as much as you hug allowed. “I drive Levi’s cars. Not my own.”

Your head snapped to the one that seemed to have some very unusual habits when reprimanding people. Scout, handler, talent and now magician; the list kept growing. “This is a known issue of yours?”

“Kenny made it hard to simply use words.” Levi gave a half shrug.

Mike was completely unfazed at the acknowledgement. Even Erwin seemed to have an understanding of such an _unusual_ reaction being normal from Levi. That was when Erwin’s attitude made you bristle. It was not necessarily Levi’s having done something with the car that was upsetting Erwin, it was that it had happened over something he found trivial. This was not trivial.

“Erwin, I think you should have seen this coming,” you deadpanned.

“I knew you’d take his side.” Erwin narrowed his eyes.

“Still on Mike’s side.” You corrected him while wrapping you legs more around Mike.

Mike chuckled and adjusted to holding you more comfortably. “Little fawn, you don’t need to take sides.”

Your heart ached. “This time I do. What Erwin said was cruel.”

Erwin looked like the words struck him harder than the earlier slap. “Cruel.” He sighed and looked at Levi. It was a gentle look. “They are right to be so angry with me, Mike, if I’ve been cruel to you.”

Mike had his slightly damp bangs falling into his eyes. The gesture made Erwin’s frown deepen.

“She is ours. Precious.” Erwin collapsed to the couch, head falling back to look at the ceiling. “I’d sooner die than hurt either of you, let alone the both in one fell swoop.”

“I’ll be there. She’ll be safe. We won’t let anything happen.” Levi addressed the fear at the root of the matter.

“I won’t let you.” You whispered the words into his ear. “If you go too far, I’ll fight you. Fight you like I do them. I can do that for you.”

Mike closed his eyes for a long moment. He started walking back to the bedroom, not saying a word as the others looked their questions after him. Mike was careful in his falling the pair of you onto the bed. His was holding you so cautiously. He was treating you as if you were a doll, fragile, something he could break. You loved him for his cherishing you, but you were not made of such flimsy things.

“We could try being rougher. You and me. If you wanted.” You pecked a kiss to his lips.

“I’ll let Erwin do that. I like being with you just as we have been, my dear little fawn.”

“Deer and fawn are redundant.” You giggled at your joke.

Mike groaned loud and tipped over onto his back, long noise of death-by-bad-pun echoing through the space. It was only when one of them spoke from the doorway that you realized you had an audience.

“Worse than you, Eyebrows.” Levi started to creep closer.

“Hm. More your speed I think, Ackerman.” Erwin joined him in the approach.

The two additions piled into the bed. It was all struggling and flailing for the original occupants as you were jostled around. You were captured by Mike, Levi pressing in at your back, Erwin draping his arm over Mike to hold the three of you at once.

“I’m sorry Mike. I shouldn’t have been cruel. Especially about my kitten’s safety with you.” He kissed the man closest to him.

“Was that so fucking hard?” Levi squeezed your arm before doing the same to Mike.

“No.” Erwin waited a long moment. “Will you give my car back?”

Levi kissed your nape before answering. “No.”

You and Mike laughed, but not Erwin and Levi. They just glared at one another.

The tension broke after a while. Levi was going with Erwin, buying a new car seeming to be mandatory if Erwin wanted to have a vehicle. It was too surreal for you to be upset, too absurd to treat seriously. A whole car was just _gone_. The irritation in Erwin had started to boil over as you failed to stop giggling at the whole situation. Mike was holding you on the couch, covering your mouth and shoving you down to where Erwin could not see you, saying goodbye for both of you.

The door locked and a somberness overtook the room. You could see the weight building on Mike. He had that thousand-yard stare, focused on your hand in his. Your heart twisted. You wanted to hang on to the happiness. You wanted to to let the past demons lay in the dark a little longer, forever if life allowed. You knew Mike. He was kind, loving, a monster only through learned behavior. Erwin and Levi were sadists. Mike was just filling a roll.

“Little fawn. I, the whole issue is... I killed a prop, while filming with Erwin. I was just-“ Mike’s voice was thickening with sorrow as he went.

“Erwin told me.” You cut Mike off. “You don’t have to tell me about it if you don’t want to. You can, but I won’t force you.”

“I’m not sure I ever want to tell you about it.” Mike had such rawness in his voice.

You got up and picked a movie you knew you both enjoyed. “You never have to. If I ever think I need to know, I’ll ask Erwin, Levi. You don’t ever have to be the one to tell me.”

“Thank you.” Mike had relief softening his tense edges.

“I love you.” You said it like you were remarking on Lane’s being fluffy. It was just a fact.

“I love you too, my little fawn.”

You had watched a whole movie and were into a second when Mike asked you a question. “Are you scared of me. For killing someone, little fawn?”

You slowly turned to look at him. You were so surprised, you could not see how he could be serious. “Levi killed a man not ten feet away from me and I’m not scared of him. Why would I be afraid of you, for something that was Erwin, that happened years ago?”

“Erwin? You really feel that way?” Mike was not meeting your eyes.

You grabbed his chin, forcing his eyes to yours. You let him see your refusal of his being to blame, your fire at his self-recrimination. His eyes widened. He rubbed his thumb over your cheek.

“You’re getting feisty.” Mike was conversational in his comment.

“Erwin’s fault.” You deadpanned.

“Not so sure. I think it’s Levi that did it.”

You blinked for a moment. “Levi?”

“He always wanted you to keep that fight. Seems he was able to keep all this from snuffing it out.” Mike smiled.

You nodded. Levi had been saying it from the start, that he wanted you happy and his, not necessarily in that order. Nowhere in that had he intended to break you. Erwin had given you someone to fight, but it was Levi that had protected your willingness to make a fist.

“You think Levi knew what he was in for?” You asked as the screen lit up with an explosion that would never occur in real life.

“Not a chance.” Mike was grinning a little too wide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a warning about a potential slowing in updates: there is another story tugging on my focus, hard. I might need to slow down on posting just to keep some momentum for this story. I'm not letting this fall by the wayside, promise! I just need an outlet for some of my own messy thoughts and this story is not the place for it.
> 
> All I mean is don't worry if I start just posting weekly. It's the opposite of writer's block. There just aren't enough hours in the day to write. 💙


	8. Acceptable Greed NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If only we could all have a Mike and a Levi for our first times.

You had been using the toys Levi gifted you. The first time using them was a little embarrassing, but it got easier. After having seen the three of them, seen how it was something they just did with each other, you were not so nervous. The whole concept was losing its taboo. The idea of Mike still had you filling with butterflies though. You needed to have a trial run before filming.

They were not watching the movie as much as listening. Both seemed to be going over things on their tablets. You snuck a glimpse at what was on Levi’s screen, and rolled your eyes. He was perusing his photos of you. He was truly insatiable. Now was probably as good a time as any.

“I’ve gotten to the largest toy.” You blurted out the words, completely unsure of how to otherwise breach the subject.

Mike looked at you with an overly neutral expression. You met those gem stone eyes and let your need for his approval show. He must have noticed. He let his smile fill his eyes in a warm glow.

“You thinking you want us both?” Mike was standing up. “Levi wanted to be your ‘first’. I get the impression it’s only partially to help you gradually build up to me.”

You could not hide the way Mike’s understanding made you feel safe. “It’s not the same solo. Having Levi as my first is prudent if nothing else.” You licked you lips, trying to be brave. “I want to try for you both, at once, but...”

“Not sure you can.” Levi was still on the couch, letting Mike get in some time with you.

“But I’d want to try?” You were showing your trepidation to him.

“We can try, little fawn. You just say the word and we’ll tone it down.” Mike closed the distance.

He started to take off your clothes. He was stripping you for Levi. It was a steady process of item after item being seductively removed. As more of your skin was exposed Mike would run his hands over you. Your curves were flaunted, his touch drifting to wherever Levi was looking. Once your panties were off, final article to hit the floor, Mike posed you.

He was behind you, hugging one arm across your collarbone. The other snuck down to slip between your legs. He used one finger to tease you. Your eyes closed as he pushed the single digit inside your core. You were already warming to the idea of Mike being with you, so a second finger was added in no time. Mike was holding you tight as he picked up the tempo. You made a soft sound, almost a word, but not quite.

Mike was whispering, “Oh my fawn. You want to have us love you?”

“Yes. Yes, please.” You were breathy.

Mike’s removing his fingers made you open your eyes. Levi was stalking off the couch toward you, his intended prey. Your pulse surged from the knowledge of just what appetite you were going to feed. No part of you thought what was coming was immoral or wrong so much as it was going to be your being _greedy_. It was different to have them as a couple.

Levi was tugging you by laced fingers toward the bedroom. Mike was keeping his hands on you as you went. You were naked between two fully clothed circling sharks. They tore off their clothing, adjusting their positions on the bed. It was a silent conversation that had Mike laying down, you straddling over his erection. You rolled your hips, coating his shaft with your wetness.

“Easy, don’t get ahead of yourself, little fawn.” Mike used a firm hold on your hips to trap himself outside you, snuggly between your folds. “Let Levi get you started a bit first.”

They were being slower with you than they had with each other. You knew it was for your benefit, but a part of you wanted to jump in, full speed. You would have said as much, but Levi’s lube slick finger touched your puckered hole for the first time. You were expecting it and still you startled.

“Just let us lead the way, pet. I know you want to enjoy this. Let me help make sure you do.” Levi was not even pushing in to you. He was drawing a lazy circle over the muscle he needed you to relax.

You felt Mike exaggerate his breathing, deep and calming. You mimicked him without any additional prompting. Levi had one hand steady on the small of your back, the other continuing the task of helping you prepare for your first time with him. The intrusion of the tip of his lube coated finger was only a little strange at first.

Oh-so gradually he stretched you. It was all delicate touches and soft kisses to your back. He was a low hum of praise as you let yourself simply experience him in this new way. You were only half listening when his tone cut through the haze of your drifting mind.

“Pet?” It was the second time he was questioning you.

“Sorry, what?” Your voice was heavy on your tongue.

“Ready to try taking me?” He was soft spoken now that he had your attention.

“Yes, please.” You hid your face in Mike’s chest.

The blunt heat pressing to enter you was familiar and foreign feeling all at once. The long moment it took for his bottoming out allowed you to really feel him.

“Oh, sweetheart. _Fuck_.” Levi was a purr along your spine.

He stayed motionless, sheathed fully inside you. Your breaths were moving you some, all the same. The minuscule shifts had you panting in seconds. This was different. That was the only word for it. Levi started to slowly pull out only to push back in, just as slow. The next repetition was a little faster. It was after a good speed was found that he pulled free completely.

The confused sound of protest you made had both men placating you. Levi was kissing along the swell of your hip, Mike chuckled. That rumbling laugh was planted as a kiss onto the top of your head. They were lifting your hips ever so slightly. Mike lined himself with your core and you swallowed down your nerves.

Mike had no trouble entering you. Stimulated as you were, it allowed him to plunge all the way in immediately. “Oh, my fawn. Levi feels that good does he?”

You only nodded, too bashful to speak. It was after a few experimental thrusts that Mike held you still again. The pressure of Levi starting to enter you once more made your mouth fall open. You had never felt so much of yourself. You could feel them in ways that were totally unique to this set up. It felt good, if not a little overwhelming.

They were testing their movements. Mike was holding you steady as Levi moved. After a moment the rolls were traded and Levi kept you still while Mike moved. You were too lost in the new sensations to really know what to request, if anything. You left them to exploring your reactions. The best you could do was not withhold the noises they were extracting from you.

They seemed to come to a consensus, communication between their bodies done with such ease. You were letting them move you, the pair seeming to have a better understanding of how to keep everyone connected. You were aware of Levi’s kissing your back, his strong arms helping steady you for Mike. The duo used measured thrusts, giving more than you had ever managed to give yourself.

When Levi’s fingers started to circle your clit, you gasped. Mike’s rhythmic pumping altered to match Levi’s strumming and you were liquefying. Levi was all that kept you from collapsing in a boneless mass to Mike’s chest. It felt good, but blurred together, too much to pick one thing out... until you fell into Mike’s gaze.

You were drowning in the warm ocean shoals of his irises. Green flecks in the blue sea, golden sand underneath. It was those gentle, loving eyes that did you in. You were lost from everything else. Those slick fingers flying over your most sensitive skin, the duel pounding of both your men, the heat dripping down your spine to pool at the base of you. It was a pale flicker to the nova that his eyes flared.

It was the smallest flex of muscle, a smiling of his eyes. It was so absolutely the embodiment of Mike and his easy kindness. Your body convulsed, iron hold and focused ministrations of the one behind you helping you ride out the rush. Your muscles struggled, fighting to release the burst of heat surging through the whole of you. You thrashed slightly, forcing Mike to hold you down on his shuddering hips.

It was the instant your climax ebbed that Levi pulled free. Mike lifted you, letting the warm rush of your shared release spatter over him. He was rubbing that thin beard of his along your cheek, cooing to you sweetly in a language you had forgotten. Levi was kissing every inch of your back, praise of his words only understood by the tone.

It was too long a silence from you. You tried for a sentence, a word, any form of proper human communication. “Wah...” Nope.

“Back with us lovely?” Levi’s words were silk on your ear.

You managed a nod, still slightly unsure of your own control over your body.

“Did that feel as good as it looked, little fawn?” Mike was speaking with his lips on your temple.

“Better.” Your ‘r’ slurred, but it was at least a real word this time. You could not keep your eyes open, or hold your satisfied smile back.

“Now all we need is for you to do that on camera with him and Erwin and we’re fucking golden. It’s the movie. Right there. _Shit_.” Levi was back to kissing along your edges. It was nice. It was giving you your shape back.

“If only.” Mike kissed your temple.

“Be over. Soon enou-“ Your drawl was cut short by exhaustion.

“Yes. Soon enough, pet. Soon enough.” Levi’s arms were tightening around you again.

“Carry me.” You were totally spent, your words fuzzy around the edges. “Please?”

“Anything for my good girl.”


	9. Demons Revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not forgotten.
> 
> As a note, the guys are using BDSM terms. Here's a few definitions for when these terms are getting used by them:  
> Top: does stuff  
> Bottom: has stuff done to them  
> Dom/Domme/Dominant: making the choices (has control)  
> Sub/Submissive: allowing others to make the choices (giving control to others)
> 
> This is an over simplification, but in general how I am having the terms used in this story.

Mike was spoiling you. There was no other way to put it. Levi was off stoking a fire about his final films and Erwin was busy working on set. It was one of the rare occasions where Mike had enough free time to spend the entire day with you. Lunch in the courtyard was over and now the pair of you were people watching.

“Little fawn?” Mike’s hand was on your knee, thumb rubbing small circles.

“Hm?” You turned to him, happy and relaxed.

“A lot of this next film, this final film, is hard on me. You think it would be alright if we did this a bit more? Just you and me?” He was not looking at you, bangs in his face as much as they could be.

“I’d like that.” You put your hand over his, tracing over his thicker digits.

The PA walking up had you both make a subtile noise of discomfort. Neither of you had forgotten how the last time had ended with Levi needing to set back your filming because of animpromptu reward. Your hand tightened on Mike’s.

“Easy, little fawn. I’ll take you to your room if they need me for something.” Mike turned under your grip to hold your hand.

“Uh, sorry to bother you, do you know where Levi is? Erwin is getting a bit too rough with this prop chick and someone needs to talk him down,” the brunette was awkwardly asking Mike.

You were pretty sure her name was Sasha. Yes, that was what Connie had called her. Something crawled under your skin at that memory, though you could not place why.

“Levi is off site. Publicity run. Erwin gonna mess up filming?” Mike was chewing the inside of his cheek. It was simply a fact that all of you needed to not mess up filming, your own or anyone else’s. Any excuse might be used to try and leverage this last film away from Erwin and Levi’s planning.

“Yeah, the prop seems to be acting up since their owner left the set. Erwin is losing it.” Sasha had a hope building in her eyes.

“Damnit Marie. Little fawn, you think you can be good and wait here? I won’t be long, just need to pull Erwin out of the past by the hair.” Mike was reaching for your mask around your neck, removing it would make you appear like just a normal cast member. Your hand flinched, scar from where you had been cut reminding you of the last time you had your protector taken from you. Time demanded Mike go now, but your staying in the open was not safe.

“I want to stay with you.” You risked voicing disagreement in front of the PA.

“Alright. We‘ll be quick.” Mike was up and following the grateful PA at a double time.

Walking on the set had your body tense. You recognized these people. The remembering where you had seen them before made a knot in your gut. The sound of leather connecting with skin echoed. The half clothed man with a whip was not what you expected to see. Erwin was filming, not just prepping.

Mike stepped ahead of you. He used his large frame to block the view that had startled him as much as you. “Are you fucking kidding me?” Mike looked to the heavens with a silent accusation. “We’re going. Get someone else to get him back on script.”

“Uh, but Erwin’s-“

“But nothing.” Mike was a growl, just barely kept low enough. “She does not see him use props. Ever.”

Mike was turning to leave, pulling you away from the sound of harsh impacts to skin. Then it went silent. It was that silence the made you cower down. Bare feet padded toward you. He was close, a moment away from touching you. You would have whimpered had you not been on a set.

“Kitten, I-“ Erwin only just got the words out when Mike put a stop to it.

Your Mike was kind. Your Mike was gentle. This Mike had Erwin pinned under his boot with a liquid grace akin to how Levi would have done it. The action was so swift you hardly followed it. One second Erwin was a presence behind you, the next Mike had him on the floor. The larger man was using all his mass to pin Erwin, sinking boot tread into muscular pectoral.

“You don’t fucking touch her before you fucking shower.” You did not recognise Mike’s voice. It was colder, more growl than words.

You took ahold of Mike’s shirt, willing him to not harm Erwin.

“I never claimed to have stopped. You had to know I was still filming.” Erwin sounded defensive, but you saw the pleading in his eyes.

You looked your sympathy at Erwin before tugged on Mike, trying to pull him away.

“No tugging, little fawn.” Mike’s words were an alarming sort of calm.

The blood drained from you. That was not your Mike. Erwin’s eyes widened at Mike’s icy addressing of you. The crystal blue irises that found yours held such horror.

“Mike, don’t-“

“Take it out on her? I’m not you. I would never.” Mike leaned in on his boot digging into Erwin’s chest. “I might not be able to hide my disgust of you from her. I might need her to behave for me right now, as she would for Levi. But I will not let her bear my rage.”

You were stunned. It was true. You would not have tried to pull on Levi. You tightened your hold on Mike’s shirt, shame at abusing his less strict nature bitter in your throat. You were hiding behind Mike to avoid his eye as much as Erwin’s.

“That’s better my fawn. Thank you.” The look Mike was giving Erwin had a proudness to it. It loosened the knot his forced chiding of you had caused.

“No. No, you would never lose sight of what matters.” Erwin yielded under Mike, defeat evident in every limp muscle.

Mike pushed Erwin away with enough force to roll him to prone. Your Mike held out his hand, offering it to you. You grabbed on to him, heart hurting over everything but not quite in the same way it had seeing Levi with a prop. You did not like how that had felt different, so much worse. Did it mean you did not really love Erwin? Mike was leading you away, the gentleness of his hand in yours not reaching the tension of his shoulders.

“We should alter the script.” Erwin stayed on the ground, arm draped to better hide his face. “Let it show how much she is truly yours, Mike.”

Mike was looking at you with a concern. It took you a moment to really guess at it. You touched the buckle of your mask, even with it loose around your neck, requesting. Mike looked so guilty before nodding, granting. He hated having demanded obedience from you. He did not want to be your owner, not like Levi or Erwin. There was something so tragic in that.

“Levi will be there. He won’t let me be only yours.” You wilted a little with a realization. “I just wont be Erwin’s.”

“You hear that Erwin?” Mike had a bitterness overtaking his face. “Your kitten thinks you’ve abandoned her.”

Erwin got to his feet, urgent step taken toward you, even with the boot print darkening on his chest warning how another attempt to touch you would end. Mike pulled you into his arms, his physicality used as a shield.

“You need to finish filming and get cleaned up.” Mike had less anger in him this time.

“I’m not... using them. Mike, (F/N), I’m not fucking them.” Erwin was imploring in tone and expression.

“That is the only reason you are allowed with her still.” Mike was not even hesitant in making such a demand. He would not share Erwin like that, would not allow you to be forced into the same. “I’m not making that mistake again.”

“Please, Mike. _Please_. Let me talk with you about this. I’ll... clean up. Your room? We’ll talk in your room.” Erwin was inspecting the damage to his chest. “Mike. You have to help save the scene, before you go. No one else could believably do this.”

Mike growled, looking at what he had done. “Fine. If one person so much as touches her-“

“They will have the pair of us to deal with. Kitten. Can you be good and wait on set eight?” Erwin had a disappointed look on his face.

Your fingers were at the buckle of your mask. You tugged it slightly. The small gesture made both men recoil as if struck. Mike’s hands went to move the leather to over your mouth. You went to stand by the wall, not walking toward set eight, just out of the way.

“Little fawn, you can go. You don’t have to see this.” Mike seemed to tower over you. He never seemed to tower over you. You wanted to see what this Mike could do.

If Erwin was telling the truth, it would not be so bad. His abusing a prop was not something you wanted to watch. Mike hurting Erwin was not very enticing either, in all honesty, but you needed to know what this was. Your mind could come up with so much worse, would make a liar of Erwin, no matter what the reality.

Mike cupped your cheek. “We are not staying to watch him. We are going after I give an excuse for Erwin’s chest.”

You nodded. As the pair started talking, you caught more of that short hand that Levi and Mike used when discussing a scene. It was after a bit of back and forth that Mike finally huffed.

“I hate being the top with you. Fuck Erwin. It’s one thing to top Levi, he likes it. You don’t enjoy bottoming for this stuff.” Mike was pulling at his hair. “What is the motive of me stepping in if not just shit stomping you for pleasure?”

“This would be infinitely easier if Levi were here to overpower me or was the one with a darkening boot print on his chest.” Erwin was terse. “What do you want? I can’t fathom a way to Dom you into this.” He gestured to the forming bruise. “Not in this scene.”

“Maybe...” Mike looked at you. “Little fawn, take your boots off. Erwin won’t touch you, no one is touching you. But I need you to rush into their scene. You’ll have your mask on, no speaking. Erwin will reach for you, but not touch you. Understand?”

“Faked escape attempt. It works.” Erwin nodded approval. “Yes, let’s try that.”

You took off your boots, coat also getting removed. You were left barefoot, in black jeans and a teeshirt, waiting at the edge of the cameras. Mike was rubbing a circle into your nape, soothing himself as much as you. Neither of you liked watching Erwin reset for the scene.

Mike leaned in to whisper for only you. “I’ll let go of you, run toward Erwin until he looks at you, then stop. Like a game.”

You nodded. Like a game. Right.

The cameras started rolling. Erwin crouched down, rummaging through a duffle bag full of items that had never been allowed near you. Mike let go of you and you bolted. You stopped with a lurch as Erwin’s filming persona turned you to stone with a look. His hand was about to grab you when Mike pulled you away. Erwin was put on the floor, harder this time, wind knocked right out of him.

“Don’t.” Mike growled with such animosity. “She is mine right now. Wolf, come.”

Mike pulled you away from cameras and kept walking. He did not stop to let you collect you belongings. He was walking fast enough you had to trot to keep up. You were taken to his room, dragged all the way to his bedroom. He did not slow down until he collapsed the pair of you to the bed.

“I hate this.” He was whispering into the crook of your neck. “I can’t do this again.”

Only as the dampness collected on your skin did you realize Mike was crying. When his tear fringed eyes turned up to see your face, he bristled. Your mask was pulled off and tossed at the wall with force by its crafter. You looked at the mask on the floor, laying there like a broken bird.

“We‘ll talk to him.” You kissed his cheek, brushing away his bangs fruitlessly.

“All of this.” Mike hugged you tightly to his chest.

“It’ll all be over soon.” You wished you knew how to quell the storm this situation had stirred in him.

“It’ll never be over little fawn. It can never be. Or I’ll lose you.” He kissed you neck.

You had no words for what he was saying.

“I never should have found you, little fawn. Never should have shown you to Levi. I did this to you.” Mike’s words were raw in his throat.

“Mike?”

“I love you so much little fawn. I never thought I could love someone this much. And look at what I’ve done to you, damned you to.” The watery way Mike was lamenting made your heart break all the worse.

What could you say? That you loved him, wanted to be with him and Levi? That you were happy? Mike was sick on a reality you could not bear to look at. You would never have a normal life with them.

“It’s done, Mike. What’s done, is done.” You could not put feeling behind your words, could not even look at the reality.

“Forgive me, little fawn. Forgive me.” You could tell his request was not meant to be answered, so you remained silent.


End file.
